Miss World 2013 & Sweet Bet
by JenIchi Kamine
Summary: Ajang bergengsi, Miss world 2013, diadakan di Pulau Bali, Indonesia. Kirana telah yakin dengan perwakilannya, sehingga ia menerima taruhan Arthur, tapi menuju akhir acara semua nation malah ikutan. Jadi, bagaimana nih? Just twoshot, Author's 'Fem!NesiaXMale!Nation' Mode on.


**Disclamier **: Hetalia itu punya seorang komikus ganteng bernama Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Warnings** : Typos are every where,Human name used, OOC, OCs (Beberapa personifikasi kota; Fem!Nesia, serta beberapa adik Nesia di Asia Tenggara yang Gendernya sama dengan yang ada di ff saya yang 'Perasaan yang Sesungguhnya, Re-Writing'_#Promosi _)

~Miss World 2013 & Sweet Bet~

Miss World adalah ajang di mana para wanita perwakilan dari seluruh negara berkumpul untuk mencari diantara mereka, siapakah wanita yang patut untuk menjaga dunia , atau lebih tepatnya membantu permasalahan-permasalahan sosial di seluruh dunia.

Wanita yang bekerja di belakang layar pemerintahan, mempelajari budaya, sosial dan segala hal untuk perkembangan dunia.

Hampir dari semua wanita –wanita di ajang pencarian itu merupakan wanita dengan perasaan sosial tinggi, berpendidikan, dan berperilaku sopan.

Semua wanita itu berkumpul di sana untuk menentukan siapa yang terbaik, dan patut untuk dijuluki Miss World.

Acara itu selalu berlangsung di luar Indonesia, lebih seringnya di daerah Benua Eropa, seperti Paris dan negara-negara sekitarnya.

Tapi Miss World 2013 kali ini di adakan di Indonesia, tepatnya di pulau dengan kecantikan panorama yang terkenal, pulau Bali, Indonesia.

Sebuah keberuntunggan untuk Indonesia, untuk memamerkan budaya-budayanya ke mata dunia. Budaya-budaya yang beraneka ragam dan ke eksotisan Indonesia.

Dan itu juga membantu nation dari negara ber-ideologi-kan pancasila, untuk mendapatkan devisa tambahan untuk negrinya yaitu, Indonesia.

**.**

**.**

Di istana negara, lebih tepatnya sebuah ruangan yang terletak tepat di sebelah ruang presiden Indonesia, nampak seorang wanita personifikasai dari negara dengan puluhan budaya, Indonesia, dengan pakaian yang formal- sebuah baju batik dan rok _span kini_ yang juga bermotif batik tetapi memiliki pola yang berbeda dengan baju atasannya- duduk di singahsana- nya, terpaku pada sebuah benda yang ia sebut laptop, melihat layar laptop sambil terus tersenyum, kenapakah ia?

Oh, itu berita tentang Miss World yang di adakan di Pulau Bali, Indonesia. Dan kelihatannya di berita itu tertulis sesuatu, seperti… kemungkinan Miss World 2013 di menangkan oleh perwakilan dari Indonesia?!

Tok-tok-tok

Pintu kayu itu diketuk oleh seseorang

"Iya, silahkan masuk" wanita itu terlihat kaget, dengan cepat ia menutup layar laptopnya.

Lalu munculah seorang pria dari balik pintu itu.

"Permisi, Bu Kirana. Maaf, saya menggangu. "

"Iya, tak apa. Apa yang membawamu ke sini? " Tanya sang wanita itu dengan sangat ramah.

"Ini, ada telepon dari seseorang " Kata pria yang memakai kemeja putih dengan lengan pendek itu, sambil berdiri dan melaporkan sebuah berita yang kelihatannya penting ke wanita yang ia panggil, Kirana.

" Dari? " Tanya Kirana penasaran, jarang sekali ada orang yang menelpon di pagi hari seperti ini. Kemungkinan terbesar orang yang melakukan itu adalah adik- adiknya(1) yang iseng

"Dari Bali. "

"Ba- Bali!? " Kirana terlihat sangat histeris, terlihat wajahnya yang penuh kekhwatiran.

"Iya, katannya adik anda mau berbicara dengan ibu Kirana."

Kirana hanya terdiam,dan mulai berharap di dalam hatinya, semoga tidak terjadi hal- hal buruk, seperti ancaman teror bom di Bali.

'Ada apa dengan Ketut(2)? Semoga tidak terjadi hal- hal buruk yang tak diinginkan. ' Batin sang kakak personifikasi pulau dengan kekentalan budayannya, Bali, sambil harap- harap cemas.

"Eh, baiklah. Tolong hubungkan telpon itu dengan telpon ruangan saya "

"Baiklah , bu."

Dan hilanglah pria tadi ke balik pintu kayu itu. Sedangkan Kirana masih harap- harap cemas, semoga tidak ada hal- hal aneh yang terjadi.

Triiit-triiit

Telpon di dalam ruang itu berbunyi, dan dengan sigap wanita dengan rambut tergerai panjang sampai ke punggung itu mengangkat. Dan suara yang pertama kali masuk ke gendang telinganya adalah…

"Tu-tuan- tuan, to- tolong jangan berpencar di pantai ini. "

Suara adiknya, Ketut, yang agak samar dan terdengar sedang ketakutan.

"You Git! Beraninya kau mengambil minuman ku! Mau ku hanyutkan kau ke lautan itu! "

"Hahahaha, hero kepanasan dan hero sekarang perlu asupan minuman yang segar. "

"Fra-Fratelo~! -hiks- Do-doitsu~! -hiks- Ni-Nihon~! -hiks- Tolong, –hiks- bantu aku-hiks~. "

"Italia!"

"_Lil brother_, bastard. Jangan main ke tengah laut kalau kau tak bisa berenang! "

"Fusososososo~"

"Wah, tempat ini benar- benar AWESOME."

"Aiya~ Menjauhlah dariku, aru~!"

"Bersatulah dengan Russia, da~"

Terdengar juga suara- suara samar, yang terdengar familiar di telingannya.

Dan suara seseorang yang terdengar lumayan keras dari pada yang dari tadi didengar oleh Kirana, suara khas yang siap membuat muntah beberapa nation yang mendengarnya.

"_Mon cher_ Ketut, Maukah kau bermain dengan abang yang seksi ini~?"

"Ma-maaf tuan , France. Ta- tapi -trek! "

Dan itulah hal terakhir yang di dengar oleh nation wanita kita. Yang dilanjutkan oleh beberapa bunyi nada penutup hubungan telpon.

Dan setelah telpon di seberang itu tertutup, Kirana langsung menutup dan mengangkat telpon itu dan dengan secepat kilat menekan beberapa angka seperti nomor itu sudah ia hafal sejak bayi.

Menaruh di dekat telinga dan menunggu telpon di sebrang itu di angkat oleh sang empunya.

Dan akhirnya...

Trek

"Selamat pagi, dengan penerbangan Garuda Indonesia. Ada yang bisa saya bantu? "

"Selamat pagi, bisakah saya membatalkan tiket untuk siang ini atas nama Kirana Nusantara, dan membeli satu tiket untuk tujuan ke Bali pagi ini dan secepatnya juga? "

"Ehm, coba saya lihat. Mohon tunggu sebentar. "

"Terima Kasih"

"Penerbangan jam 9.15 pagi ini, ada satu tempat di daerah belakang pesawat, penerbangan menuju Denpasar, Bali."

Sedikit melirik jam di dinding yang menampilkan jarum yang menunjukan pukul 8.37 dan dengan percaya diri berkata,

"Baiklah"

**.**

**.**

Dan disinilah aku berada, pulau adikku yang eksotis.

Berdiri dengan _singlet_ berwarna putih dengan kemeja lengan pendek berwarna merah yang tidak dikancing dengan benar dan celana _hotpans _untuk berbaur dengan baju 'model pantai' khas para wisatawan di pantai ini.

Aku berdiri di bawah pohon yang jauh dengan bibir pantai sambil melihat dengan teliti seluruh orang yang terlihat seperti turis asing yang sedang bermain di Pantai Kuta ini, sampai suara seseorang yang benar- benar aku kenal terdengar di telinga ku.

"ITU KIRANA 'KAN~! HAI, KIRANA~~! Hero dan teman-teman ada di sini~!"

Suara itu, suara Alfred 'kan?

Dan dengan sekejap aku sudah berbalik dan mataku sudah mencari orang yang tadi memanggil namaku, dan yang ku temui adalah...

Teman- temanku yang sekarang sedang bermain voli pantai, tidak jauh dari tempat aku berdiri serta ke empat orang yang kelihatannya sangat familiar...

Oh, itu empat adik- adikku, Ketut, ...Surya, ...Dara, dan ...Jaka!?(3).

"Kak Kirana?" dan hanya itulah sambutan dari adik- adikku yang aku sayangi.

Dan satu hal yang hanya bisa aku lakukan saat itu. Cengok.

Adik-adikku menghampiriku dan berniat membawaku kerumunan nation-nation yang lain.

Disaat adik- adikku itu menghampiriku, tanpa menyapa aku langsung menanyai mereka satu persatu.

"Jaka?! Kenapa kamu bisa ada di sini?"

"Aku diajak Surya, membantu Ketut mengurusi orang-orang disana itu." Kata adikku yang berambut agak ikal itu menunjuk ke arah kerumunan nation-nation yang masih asik berbincang- bincang.

"Surya, kamu kenapa di sini?"

"Tanya aja sama, si Dara"

"Dara?"

"Itu kak, ada nation yang mau ke tempatnya Ketut, Eh, malah nyasar ke tempatku, jadi aku minta Surya bantu anter ke tempat Ketut, Ternyata Ketut lagi repot jadi saya sama Surya ngajak Jaka buat bantu Ketut,Taye~."

"Nation? Yang mana?"

"Yang itu-tuh yang ada kriwilannya. yang matannya ketutup terus, sama yang dari tadi ngomong 'bastard' , TaYe~"

Akhirnya setelah berbincang- bincang dengan ke empat adikku, aku sampai di kerumunan itu.

"Kakak sendiri? Kenapa tiba- tiba datang sekarang? Bukannya datengnya baru sore nanti?" Tanya adikku yang cantik, Ketut.

Dan tiba -tiba kembali lagi beberapa memori, suara yang aku dengar di telpon tadi pagi.

"KETUT~! Kamu nggak apa- apa kan? nggak di godain sama om- om mesum kayak France kan? Kamu nggak dikasih makan scone 'kan sama 'si alis tebal' itu? Jangan pernah mau makan scone, apalagi buatan 'si alis tebal', oke?!" Tanyaku _protektif ._

Aku mengakui itu agak berlebihan, tapi mau gimana lagi, gawat 'kan kalau salah satu adikmu yang masih unyu- unyu kayak Ketut, Ajeng(4) dan beberapa yang di luar sana, dikerjai oleh orang- orang mesum, dan orang yang nggak tahu rasa makanan enak sama sekali, seperti mereka?

"You Git! scone ku nggak seberbahaya yang kau pikirkan, ini masih bisa dimakan!"

What The H**l! Darimana sepiring penuh scone berwarna hitam itu!

"Kalau begitu, coba makan scone mu itu." Kata adik ku yang pemberani, Surya, menantang sambil diikuti anggukan setuju nation- nation yang lain.

"Cih! Dasar! Lihat ini, ini bisa dima-"

Akhirnya saat sebuah benda berwarna hitam itu masuk ke dalam mulut 'si alis tebal', dalam waktu kurang dari dua detik pria bermata emerald itu sudah tepar di atas pasir yang berwarna putih itu , yang akhirnya membuat gempar para nation.

**.**

**.**

Pantai yang disinari cahaya matahari siang, angin panas yang berhembus dari lautan, benar- benar hari yang panas, lihat saja para turis itu, kulitnya mulai berwarna kemerahan, tetapi dengan semangat tinggi mereka masih bermain dengan air dan mencokelatkan kulit putih mereka.

semua hal itu juga berlaku untuk para nation kita, yang sekarang masih asik bermain voli.

Arthur telah sadar dari pingsan, yang ia perkirakan karena ia pusing atau hal- hal yang jelas- jelas tidak masuk akal sehingga membuat ia pingsan ( sudah jelas itu karena benda hitam, bulat dengan rasa yang sungguh menakutkan)

Sekarang Arthur, dan Kirana hanya bisa duduk, meminum air di dalam buah kelapa masing- masing yang sudah pasti menyegarkan dahaga di gurun pasir milik tenggorokan mereka.

"Jadi, kamu percaya perwakilan negaramu akan menang di Miss World tahun ini?" Kata pria dengan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna biru dan celana pendek selutut yang berwarna cokelat, menampilkan beberapa otot di tangan dan kakinya yang terlihat sedikit besar, yang kita sebut namanya sebagai Arthur.

" Tentu saja, perwakilan negara ku pasti menang. Perwakilan negaraku punya sopan santun yang bagus dan pendidikannya juga tinggi, aku percaya tahun ini perwakilanku pasti menang." Kata Kirana, yang sekarang sedang berusaha untuk mengikat rambutnya menjadi ekor kuda, kelihatannya ia mulai kepanasan.

"Huh, aku tidak percaya. Mana mungkin, ada perwakilan negara yang sopan tapi nationnya sama sekali tidak sopan sepertimu -menghina makanan orang lain di depannya langsung, tanpa berpikir-" Kata Arthur meremehkan, lalu kembali meminum air kelapa dengan sedotan.

"Sadarlah pada dirimu sendiri! Bagaimana dengan perwakilan negaramu, kamu sendiri juga tidak sopan pada seorang _lady _-mengumpat di depan orangnya langsung-" Kata Kirana mulai memanas, sekarang rambutnya telah terikat dan tangannya mulai meraih buah kelapa yang ia taruh di sampingnya itu.

"Hah? _lady_? Memangnya aku menghina Elizaveta? atau Lily?."

"Apa kau bilang? Aku ini juga _lady_,dasar orang yang sama sekali tidak _gentelman_!"

"Hei! Jangan berani- beraninya kau menghinaku, dasar nona _unlady like_!"

"Apa?!"

"Hei , Arthur, Kirana, sekarang giliran kalian main, Surya dan Alfred sudah menunggu" Panggil sang matador, Antonio, yang akhirnya membuat pertengkaran antara kedua orang ini jadi terhenti.

"Nah sekarang diundi, siapa kawan satu grup kalian. Jadi tolong ambil salah satu dari keempat kartu ini." dengan riang Ketut menunjukan 4 kartu remi yang menampilkan bagian belakang kartu itu dan mengarahkannya kepada keempat orang itu.

Hasilnya adalah Arthur dengan Surya, dan Kirana dengan Alfred.

Tetapi...

"Aku nggak mau sekelompok dengan Arthur." Kata Surya tegas.

Tidak peduli dengan muka nation- nation yang cengok, pria berambut hampir sebahu itu kembali berbicara lagi.

"Lebih baik aku dengan kak Alfred saja."

"Aku juga tidak mau sekelompok dengan Arthur." Balas Kirana, sebelum di resmikan, Arthur sekelompok dengan Kirana.

"Lebih baik Arthur diganti saja. Masih ada yang lain 'kan" Kata Kirana melirik Arthur sekilas dan kembali menatap dengan mata memelas kepada nation- nation yang sedang duduk santai di atas alas tikar yang di sediakan Ketut.

"Gomen, Kirana-san, tapi yang lain sudah kebagian main dan mereka semua telah kecapekan. Apalagi dengan hawa panas seperti ini."

"Be-Begitu, ya" Terlihat Kirana agak kecewa.

Wajah Kirana yang sedih membuat beberapa dari mereka terlihat iba, tapi mau bagaimana lagi mereka sudah kecapekan.

"Baiklah, biarkan Hero sekelompok dengan Iggy saja, Kirana sekelompok dengan Surya."Sang Hero kita mulai berkoar, dengan celana pendek selutut warna biru dongker dan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna putih, Alfred mengeluarkan pose heronya dengan bangga tanpa peduli, bahwa orang- orang di sekeliling tempat itu melihat aneh dan takjub ke arahnya.

"Terima kasih, al"

'Benar- benar Kirana itu menakutkan, sebentar senang, sebentar lagi sedih, wanita yang mempunyai topeng yang banyak' Batin beberapa nation di sana yang baru menyadari sikap Kirana yang super itu.

"Baiklah mari kita mulai pertandingan yang AWESOME ini. Kesesesese." Kata Gilbert penuh semangat, stelah lama sekali tidak di angap oleh nation- nation yang lain.

Cip-Cip-Cip

Suara kicauan Gilbird memulai pertandingan voli itu.

S_ervis _di mulai oleh tim Kirana, yang dilakukan oleh Kirana langsung.

"Waw, _servis_ yang indah dari Kirana, _bung_ Antonio" France tiba- tiba merubah gaya bicaranya menjadi seperti komentator dadakan.

"Betul sekali, _bung_ France. Sangat indah apalagi langsung di pantai seperti ini." Antonio mebalas percakapan itu mulai berbicara dengan bahasa komentator.

"Lihat, _bung _Antonio. Arthur memberi umpan pada tim Kirana."

"Iya, _bung_ France. dan Kirana sendiri yang mengambilnya dan , UWO! _SMASH_ yang langsung dari Surya kita, hidup tim Kirana!"

"Kesesese, sekarang kedudukannya 1 - 0 untuk tim Kirana." Kata sang wasit garis, Gilbert, yang jelas-jelas tidak melihat arah _SMASH _yang dilakukan oleh Surya, ke arah Arthur yang ada di dekat garis _out _bagian belakang.

"Wah, nilai pertama untuk tim Kirana, _bung _France. Walau sedikit menyentuh garis_ out_ tapi wasit kita, Gilbert, menyatakan masuk. Yah, memang pantas untuk model _SMASH _yang cantik dari Surya."

"Iya benar- benar indah untuk ukuran pertandingan campuran seperti ini, _bung_ Antonio."

"Benar, _bung_ France. Kelihatannya pemain wanita dari tim Arthur, yaitu Arthur sendiri, masih tidak terima dengan keputusan wasit Gilbert"

"Biarkan saja ia, _bung_ Antonio, Ia memang wanita yang begitu."

"Hei! kalian berdua jangan menghina aku sebagai wanita ya, aku 100 persen laki-laki." Arthur yang tadi sedang asik berdebat dengan Gilbert, mulai naik amarahnya dan membalas hinaan dua komentator gadungan itu.

"Wah kelihatannya kita akan segera dibunuh oleh Arthur, _bung_ Antonio"

"Be-benar lebih baik kita pergi dari sini sekarang juga, _bung_ France."

Dan pertandingan terus berjalan, Tim Kirana menang dengan angka 5-3 , dengan kemenangan ini Arthur di cap wanita oleh para nation, dan selalu di sambut dengan umpatan- umpatan mutiara dari Arthur sendiri.

Kecapekan menghina Arthur , semua nation mencari hal- hal yang bisa dilakukan di pantai itu, dimulai dengan bermain dengan pasir dan bermain di atas ombak laut yang berlomba menuju ke pantai.

Mereka bermain dengan senang, sampai matahari berangsur-angsur turun dari tahtah nya untuk digantikan oleh bulan putih yang menyinari malam.

Acara Miss World diadakan malam itu, jadi setelah mereka semua selesai melihat _sunset _di Pantai Kuta mereka langsung berjalan menuju hotel mereka, dan bersiap-siap untuk pesta malam itu dengan baju terbaik mereka.

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan:**

**(1) **adik- adiknya itu maksudnya saudara- saudaranya Surya, Jaka, Dara, Ajeng, dan Ketut.

**(2)** Ketut itu personifikasi Pulau Bali, OC saya(kayaknya ini nggak seberapa perlu, dilihat dari deskipsi saya tentang Ketut)(Cewek)

**(3)** Surya itu personifikasi Kota Surabaya, Dara itu personifikasi Pulau Madura dan Jaka itu personifikasi Kota Jakarta, ini semua OCs saya(Tiga- tiganya cowok)

**(4) **Ajeng itu personifikasi Kota D.I Yogyakarta (Cewek)

**.**

**.**

JenIchi :Hosh-hosh-hosh

Yuki :Hei, kau, JenIchi. Apa yang terjadi dengan mu!

Gou :Eh... JenIchi, anda tidak apa- apa?

JenIchi :#_terlentang__. _Aku... Sudah tidak kuat lagi.

Mine :JenIchi! Jangan mati dulu, banyak hal yang belum kamu selesaikan!#_Histeris_

Yuki :Betul, FanArt mu, juga beberapa janjimu, itu semua belum selesai.#_ikut-ikutHisteris_

Gou :Eh... Apa kita perlu pangil ambulane?

JenIchi : Tidak perlu, bacakan saja isi surat ini ke readers.#_ngasihSebuahSurat#Tepar_

Yuki :Hah? Apa ini? surat wasiat?#_NgambilSurat_

Gou :Eh... Kelihatannya bukan, deh.

Mine :AH, lama! mana biar aku aja yang bacain.#_NgerebutSurat #BukaSurat _...

Yuki :Kenapa?

Mine : tiba- tiba aku male bacainnya, Gou kamu aja yang mbacain.

Gou :Eh... Baik.#_NgambilSurat_

**Untuk Reviewer fanficku yang sebelum- sebelumnya:**

Perasaan yang Sesungguhnya:**  
**

**LalaNur Aprilia:**

Terima kasih banyak atas Reviewnya,  
Review yang menghibur~ ^^,  
Saya sudah betah, banyak ide yang numpah di otak saya, sangking betah & minat.

**DD :**

Makasih banyak buat Reviewnya, sangat bermanfaat ^^, dan sudah saya perbaiki di ff ke dua saya. Tolong dilihat~

**Victoria Harrow :**

Nggak apa kok, saya juga kadang suka males log in. Typos saya memang banyak soalnya nilai Bahasa saya untung- untungan, Hehehe.

Terima kasih Reviewnya, sangat membantu. ^^  
Typosnya sudah saya coba perbaiki di ff ke-2 saya, tolong dilihat~

**MethaFoxeth :**

Hahaha, Maaf saya memang bukan anak emas guru Bahasa saya.  
Untuk Reviewnya terima kasih banyak~ ^^

**Selena Ravenheart** :

Emang pendek, cuma sekitar 900 kata, tapi itu semua karena ada kasih banyak Reviewnya~ ^^

**Revantion Van Cario :**

Terima kasih sudah menyukai fic itu,  
memangnya gic itu bagus banget ya? Saya nggak tau.  
Terima kasih banyak reviewnya~ ^^

**Scorpio Rahma :**

Akan saya coba buat sekuelnya, terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya~ ^^

Perasaan yang Sesungguhnya, Re-Writing!:

**MethaFoxeth :**

Wah, saya nggak bermaksud buat itu jadi di luar plot, tapi saya menyadari kesalahan saya di fic pertama saya,  
Jadi alurnya ikut kebawa sama kesalahan saya. Tapi saya senang karena anda bilang itu keren, terima kasih banyak buat review nya~ ^^

**TsundereNeko :**

Hem, iya juga ya, pair itu memang jarang di Fandom Hetalia, saya baru permintaan terakhir anda... Saya kelihatannya nggak mungkin memenuhi permintaan yang itu, Maaf.  
Terima kasih banyak untuk reviewnya~ ^^

Gou :Eh... fic ini **twoshot** jadi jangan lupa tunggu kelanjutannya,ya.

Mine :Akhirnya selesai juga.

Yuki : **P.S.** :Untuk seseorang diluar sana maaf kan Author kami, karena tidak bisa memberikan apa yang ia janjikan, saat ini. Katanya ia akan usahakan diterima oleh anda sebelum tanggal 28 Oktober, sekali lagi maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Tertanda, Author yang suka ngasih PHP, JenIchi.#_MbacaIsiKertasPalingBawah_

JenIchi :#_MasihTepar_

Gou : Eh... di profile author ada polling jangan lupa mampir, dan isi polnya, ya.

Mine : Untuk akhir kata...

Review, Please~!


End file.
